


［游/Ai］仿生人一日

by mshr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 存档。是草文爽文，ooc自避。后日谈，时间轴放飞。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, 游Ai
Kudos: 2





	［游/Ai］仿生人一日

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。  
> 是草文爽文，ooc自避。  
> 后日谈，时间轴放飞。

岛直树，正直本分的高校在读生，此刻正享受无边快乐。手里仅仅开了一包就摸出的UR泛着迷人的晕，碎闪随光而动，照亮起晦暗的一天。面堂被照亮，未来在发光，卡面上星星点点，飞溅出来的是一腔幸福。

未来在招手，道路坦荡荡。喜悦充斥着不知何处安放。张大了嘴感受到外界的凉气，尚不足以冷却激动的心情。人体成了核能反应堆，巨大的兴奋急于排遣。

多开一包卡，离playmaker的距离就更近一点。多打一次连锁，就离对偶像的约定更进一步。

眼睛依旧黏在薄薄的梦想上，闪卡终于不再是羡煞旁人而是属于自己时，一时的欢喜喷薄而出。空闲的手不断拨动打扰着旁边无辜的同学，企图将手边一切触得到的生命揽来分享听取此刻雀跃。

［来看来看来看，这是什么好东西！别睡觉别发呆别愣着了，游作！这么罕贵的好东西从来没有见到过吧！］语无伦次，通过喉舌表达的情感过于粗糙浅薄，此刻的激动卡在心中嗓口，拥塞着好不难受。想尖叫，想大嚎，举着喇叭室内广播未尝不在选项之中。只是若让别人知晓，堂堂决斗爱好者、决斗部活跃成员岛直树今天才收获人生中第一张命定之卡，这未免也太不妥当。

一来二去答案也已明朗，既然如此不妨欺压一下旁边这位从不上网、为人低调、生活贫苦的可怜同学。自然岛直树心系友人，左不过想要广而告之自己的喜乐，也正好给这位默默无闻的朋友见见世面。

是否得到回应无关紧要。今天这样伟大的日子里，是否被木讷的家伙呛几句话也不在管理范围内。耳畔嗡嗡地是幸福流过血管的声音，岛直树摇头晃脑，急于将快乐散发出去，别人的反应并不重要。

每个同学自然有自己手头的事，究竟是什么岛也许有空余时会去探究，但现在显然不是时候。现在一旁的家伙衣袖被拽得微微甩啊甩，很快就注意到这边。

［吼吼……？］旁边被打扰的神秘同学说出了今天第一句话，不仅头偏一偏表达好奇，整个人都转而靠近岛的身侧，围巾在胸前一荡一荡。接收到岛不住散发的快乐，很快也被感染到，眼睛睁大了往岛的手中瞧。

天已渐凉，秋季的校服已经需要学生再添一件夹衣。而这位同学显然时间稍稍有些超前，毛绒的围巾把自己的脖子包裹起来。

如果岛没有经历人生的跌宕起伏，大概还会记得偶尔远处的同学对这位怪家伙的指指点点，并且也会见到，自己这个怪朋友用几声无精打采的咳嗽去回应。

［喔呀？］藤木游作发出上挑的疑问，一串拟声词抑扬顿挫，透过围巾显得闷闷的，然后饶有兴趣地捧场，［什么好东西呀？让我看看。］

————————————————————

暗之伊格尼斯，算上真正在真实世界记录下的档案，年将十一。不本分，不老实，现在也还在做偷梁换柱的事。

说到底只能都怪藤木游作一时疏忽，通宵忙碌却熬不到天亮，自己先一扑倒下。没有严加提防，让诡计多端的伊格尼斯有机可乘。

而伊格尼斯呢，倚仗人质主人过分的信任，早已把决斗盘上形同虚设的锁破解了个一干二净，连同静音的指令也抛到九霄云外。本来被关在隔间的仿生人体早就被偷偷连上了线，此刻恰赶在下个月费用通知到来前，悄悄地将电充满。

于是天已明，天刚亮，一具SOLtiS的脖子上指示灯由待机跳为蓝色，显示出它刚刚开始的运转。低频的摩擦声很轻，内部的零件逐渐启动开来。直到这样调试的声音慢慢稀疏下去，SOLtiS的眼张开了。精密的构造在这里见到端倪。竖直的方瞳里有齿轮运转的痕迹，暖黄色的人工球体随着亮度的增强，泛起一圈圈缩放的同心圆。焦距很快被调整好，机械眼中有了神采，是谁赋予机械以灵魂。

只是下一步的动作之前陷入了一瞬的停顿，苏醒的仿生人思考了一下，随即再次闭上眼。

这次的变化就更加醒目。机器的周身先是浮起一层白晕，原本贴身的西装被笼在里面看不分明，这种光学干扰一层一层向上腾升，翻动着使纤维的结构和颜色发生变化，像百叶帘悄悄修改它的图案。然后一阵器械之间咬合的声音明显起来，等到白晕开始散去，隐约透出高中生深蓝色的校服下摆。

再看那浮动扩散的晕慢慢稀薄，露出SOLtiS的头发，锐利的蓝色中夹了几道粉色的纹路。耳鬓边几簇尖尖角角，分明和客厅里睡着的少年无异。

仿佛是客厅主人的复制体一般，仿生人的眼睑微微一动，Sol的科技确实已是于尖端领先的地步，那渐渐睁开眼的机器，就像代替了桌前沉睡的青年苏醒过来。一双眼重新打开时，一抹绿潭已经沉在玻璃体之下，随着光线晃动着，意识埋藏在光彩里。

狭长的瞳孔安在其中，那最灵敏的接收器，悉数藏在离外界五毫米处。

先进的构造给予对外界更细致的感触。藤木游作家里掉漆的灰墙上，前几夜下雨过后渗水隐隐留下痕迹。不远处青年还伏在桌边睡眠，头枕在臂上，稍显宽松的居家服被压出一些柔软的褶皱。墙壁破败处毛毛糙糙，家中没有了光源也依旧清清楚楚；安静的青年缓缓地呼吸，头发末梢垂下来，悄然摆动的轨迹也见得到，一切都比小小决斗盘中的系统好多了。

获得自由的仿生人很快走过去，藤木游作睡得有些沉。比起人类之间并不稳定的关心，机器感应在这方面肯定做得更好。当然，对于散漫的伊格尼斯来说，前提也要它愿意去做。于是抱起藤木游作的动作中精准受力，青年的脖颈只在从椅子上离开时微微后仰，一些头发被压在仿真手臂之间，皮肤立即传来毛茸的触感。他显得安静，眼睑下的眼球移动也很缓慢。也算是件好事，Ai倒是有这方面的常识，这意味着十年前的噩梦不会阴魂不散地附着上来，现在它站在床沿将藤木游作缓缓放下，青年的身子只是静静地斜下去，不多久仿生人给他盖上了被子，昼夜颠倒之间，他会有一个好觉。

于是在黎明和夜晚告别的交替处，在社会普遍运转的前一刻，人工智能跨过人类的权限接管了一个SOLtiS。然后它走向衣橱，并不生疏地挑选出一条围巾。当围巾绕着脖子兜过两圈，生活里的陌生人再也无法看出SOLtiS和人类的差别。

Ai感觉到前额被蓝色粉色的刘海遮下一点，又跑到镜子前颇为新奇地撩撩这个新发型，显得有点新奇，现在SOLtiS和藤木游作的复制体无异。它满意地在镜中观赏自己的造物，然后转身拾起真正藤木游作的拎包无声地转开门把。房门被打开合上又落了锁，伊格尼斯奔向den city的清晨。

It is a truth universally acknowledged的隆重，也可能只是为了拖出一个啼笑皆非的结论。冗长的铺垫和背后的手段并不意味着什么重要的任务，率意的伊格尼斯只是一时判定想要去做，于是出现在了学校里。

————————————————————

考试的日子自然与平常不同，更多人抓紧了时间看书，各自前往的教室也不再相同。这种时候，财前葵必然会坐在待考的位置复习；穗村尊呢，考场被安排得离这里比较远，并不太可能出现。一切都被Ai想得很好，没有通过概率计算，只是单单依靠现实推测的实践非常成功。

伊格尼斯总爱学习新的内容。

Ai坐在给定的考场里，只是微微撅起嘴，“藤木游作”便生动如一个普通的高中生。它特地选了一个由游作的脸做出来热情到违和的样子，随后把表情定格在那里。

来时沿途SOLtiS与欢声笑语的学生擦肩而过，它只需看一眼，就可以它记忆里的数据将这些萍水相逢的学生解析得清楚。

甚至如果动用那有些尘封的数据海，他们的人生轨迹可以化作平面陈列眼前。人的一生就是时间中一条短线，只要Ai想，就可以把见到的人从数据中捞取来，一瞬间显像器就可以使它看到叠加在他们身上的、不同时期的模样。他们何时诞生，他们如何衰老，所见的所有事物只要Ai想，都能最终见到始末。

但是那就太没有意思了。轻易揭示了万物在世上的发展进程，未必是揭示真知的福音，说不定成为对意志的诅咒。Ai将自动弹出的选项排除，然后停下敲笔的动作，把头凑到大喊大叫的岛同学边上。

岛很高兴。过分关注于手上，对于四周的观察就会弱化。他小心翼翼地把卡捧起来，［是反射镜力啊！神圣防护罩-反射镜力啊！你能理解有多罕贵吗？］岛直树絮絮叨叨。

“藤木游作”呢，配合地做出惊讶状，［喔喔？］惊讶地后仰，夸张的动作卖力地展现出愿闻其详。

［唉，和你讲了也不懂……但是我知道你肯定很好奇，］，岛伸出手指比划着，［虽然平常都一副不在意的样子，但其实是因为从来没见过这——么绮丽的卡面吧！是不是很想要我来告诉你这张卡的特别？］

［好哦好哦，似乎那个与playmaker战斗过的大恶人就有这张卡……］十岁的伊格尼斯像哄小孩子一样顺着岛的心意而发言，两个人一唱一和，明明是第一次见面，但眼看着就能聊起天。

［诶对对对，就是这样！总有小道消息说revolver的卡组里带了这张，这可是能颠覆局面的宝牌啊！］

［噢？是吗？快让我看看效果……］，SOLtiS的手探出去想把这张UR拎起，却被岛捧着直接挪远了。［诶诶别碰，还没套卡套呢！］卡受尽主人的宠爱，岛直树不得不转过身保护起卡来，一边腾出空拍开“藤木游作”逗弄这张卡的手。鸡飞狗跳之时岛终于福至心灵，心思总算因为“藤木游作”的过于热情而关注到自己旁边这位同学。

所幸岛未出口的疑惑被打断了，在大步流星走进来的监考老师面前，所有人都开始回到自己的位置收拾东西。

Ai趁机离开起疑心的岛直树，岛来不及问点什么，下一秒的心思又被考试勾了去，不再管热情的游作同学。

扯了扯边沿，让有点散下来的围巾裹紧，“藤木游作”低下头减少自己的存在感。

这些游作的同学向后走到柜子前把拎包放好，Ai没什么身外之物，好整以暇地观察周遭的忙乱。考场里无人再说话，氛围显得有些紧张。而“藤木游作”幸灾乐祸，开始思考写多久再交卷。游作甚至没带Ai观摩过考试，但是这对一个伊格尼斯来说，又有什么难的呢？暗之伊格尼斯得意洋洋，不像平日里的同学天天准备着生怕忘了，人工智能要是想获取什么还不是手到擒来？

没人告诉过Ai不要过分自信，Ai也不会学着一改随遇而安的作风提前准备什么。但是倘若联想一下游作糟糕的手气，也许“藤木游作”也不容易心想事成。

监考老师无比自然地把一起拎进来的白箱子放置到角落，扯出其中的线按进插孔。然后爱酱隐约看到上面一盏LED灯亮起来，连通电源的白箱子开始运作。

Ai不明所以，这显然与日常生活无关，不然它也不会没有这方面的记载。懒惰的伊格尼斯从来只有在有需要时，才会去网络寻求答案。而就在它把视野里的东西丢到网络上识别时，它大概明白这个家伙的用处了。

颇有余裕的伊格尼斯愣住一刹，进入网络的通道给了错误反馈，一个error在回路里闪动。这并非情理之外，但至少在没有任何预案的伊格尼斯面前，是意料之外。

“藤木游作”有些傻眼，旁边的考生忙着传卷，没注意到它呆滞的样子。

发现这个事实的瞬间Ai就有了对策，白箱子再厉害也不过是一台防作弊的屏蔽器而已，只是现在直接接触显然不可取，而如果远程控制也不是不行……老师锐利的眼神扫视过来，“藤木游作”赶紧缩了缩身子，苦不堪言。

远程指令并不难做到，而倘若发送数据侵入，SOLtiS会将自己偷偷摸摸的行为袒露无疑，这它早已试验过。没有哪位老师会认为，眼睛发出荧光的学生本分老实。到时候一旦让老师探究起来，不说瞳孔上的差异，脖子上的灯就像标签一样带来麻烦。

现在监考老师已经盯上了在秋天围起围巾的同学，伊格尼斯抬头悄悄望了眼，差点和老师巡视的目光触上。如果SOLtiS肯将体内仿生液渗出一些，Ai不介意自己流下冷汗。

爱酱，绝体绝命！

［国文］二字就印在面前，让Ai锤天跺地问命运。它发动了几次基于自己已有数据库的对比，它从未准备过，自然也不可能储备有这些试题的答案。

所有丰富的心理活动潜藏在老师看不到的角落，“藤木游作”脸上复杂的变化结束于考试麻木不仁的开考铃中，所有的同学都开始动笔，毫无反应就是鹤立鸡群。敲敲笔末，Ai伊生中第一次提起笔。

该慌张，该复习，考试铃还是要响的，该演戏，该懊悔，卷子还是要回答的。

它翻开试卷，里面的内容让它眨眨眼。密密麻麻的字涌过来，初次踏入陌生国土的孩子，打量熟悉又差异的信息。

显而易见地，卷子大体由占据极大篇幅的阅读，和尾随其后的提问组成。

这些问题非常有意思，是针对前面的阅读做出相应的回答。什么多余的提示也没有，但是定然有个统一的标准。

大多是要自己赏析特定段落的意味，也有几道是在问考生，看了文章后，随即而发的感悟或类推。

它把试卷翻到文章，眼睛慢慢地扫描过去，文字很快被识别出来，渐渐导入它处理的前端。孩子赤足跑开来，站在柔软的沙滩上。脚趾好奇地动了动，感受从未有过的细腻又粗糙。

如果它的游作在场，也许能够理解。Ai会跟随晨间剧的发展大哭一气，无论真情还是假意。也会在听闻earth的死讯后落下虚拟的泪，哪怕那眼泪不能被游作拭去。

但是即使是游作也从未见到Ai看书。伊格尼斯从未在现实世界认真读过什么书本，而它们在网络世界的检索也不同于人，那些想要获取的东西，在破获的一瞬间，就已经被它们所习得。

那些文字Ai可以阅读，当然它知道这是因为所有处理器已经把图案信息转换成三进制，它可以调出那些黑白的符号，也可以直接观察这些图案，然后由处理系统把结果同步反馈，给它一种阅读的假象。

很少有这样的体验，文字需要从平面的描述重新构建出，用以让人工智能感受场景，这样还原出来的东西和当时作者所想到的不可能一致。“藤木游作”眉头蹙起来，这让它感到奇怪又不安。

第一篇内容很是简单。大抵是说久在城市的孩子前往乡中，采集标本的故事。题目也只是询问孩子心理随行踪的变迁。

于是小童捉虫图在它脑海生成。一幅画面里有太多空白，文中提到女孩穿了紫色短衫，于是女孩的脸空缺在那里，身上却有了色彩。女孩在松树脚下捉虫，一条石板路延伸向远方，隐约有淡蓝的天，那四周的世界是一片虚无。

运算器根据文本制作了残缺的短片，它看着无声又留白的松柏参天，看到女孩兴致勃勃蹲下去的背影。

初见森林的新奇，野芳拥围时的惬意，还有见到毛虫徐徐而动的兴奋。笔尖划动，一些字迹留在白处，把心中的揣测具象于纸上。这点反而并非难事，Ai很快发现。形容的词句后台检索了陈列下来，只要它有了思路，剩下要做的只有挑选。

暗之伊格尼斯有些发笑，老师看到围巾同学突然露出一点笑，狐疑地多抛去两眼。老师会察觉出这份答案并不出自人类之手吗？又或者，仅论回答，老师会觉得这与藤木游作的答题风格不一样吗？游作站在苔痕路间观察女孩，他见到的松柏是自己眼前的那一棵吗？

Ai想起图灵测试。但并不知道内容，它从来没有翻阅过这部分的介绍。这不奇怪，伊格尼斯的骄傲使它们无一例外对此毫无兴趣，它们不需要以此证明自己。

处理角色的感情，个性时，很多心情和分析跳出来。这些基于文本的分析本身，是作为ai的程序；而优先处理哪一项，选择了哪一种心情，是Ai自己的个性。

伊格尼斯摆摆头，无声地哼哼简短的音调，这是判定下来表达放松的方式，如果无人它也许就会哼出声来。说不定这次能圆满完成自己的［任务］？藤木游作一觉醒来，却发现考试顺利通过，实在是皆大欢喜。伊格尼斯无意于邀功请赏，但如果游作为生活不规律而付出的代价能够少一点，这也是它乐于见到的。

它将卷子翻过去，露出第二篇阅读来。泛泛获取些关键词，一切的起源是关于［花］。倘若藤木游作在这里，可能这场考试后就会去自行翻找，并且因此得知，这是一位文学家名声在外的、［凌晨四点的花］。

但是Ai自然不可能在此时得知，它只隐约觉得作者的名字似乎眼熟，也许曾经在电视底部飘过去一句，也可能是陪着游作时，在书店曾经偶遇。

题目被先拎出来看了看，到了这里，提问难度也开始变大。问题是短短一句话，但却让考生结合全文赏析情感和思想，最后写写自己的思考。

这和先前的问题是不同的，自动归纳得出结论。Ai很快意识到，文字的作用只能到这了。剩下是它作为自由意识的主宰慢慢感悟的部分。

当然，散文比起谁都可以创造的女孩，与世界的联接增多不少。［李迪］与［钱舜举］它没理由去了解，［宗达］或［光琳］也离它十年生命太远。

后台一边根据视觉输入显示文字，一边一贯地去搜索信息。托Ai诞生以来随性懒散的个性，有的有，有的没有，有的一滑而过，没有刻意记录下，现在回想起来只有模糊的闪瞬和不明的小图片。像剪碎的彩纸屑，风一起，于是数据海不太平静，辄通通扬起来，纷纷扰扰舞在周身。

也许像人的大脑努力回忆般的无数闪回。闪闪烁烁的那些，时不时偶尔触到识别区块，让处理系统蹦出零零散散的片段。

这让它构建出来的场景多了很多黑白的错误提醒，那些弹框在虚拟空间中的各处，不断裂开口又很快闭合上。

老师起身巡视，只是见到“藤木游作”低头顿在那里，认为也许他还在阅读。但是Ai已经从数据中推开门，看见惺忪的人刚刚支起身子，看见海棠花依然盛放在不远。

作者在他的旅室，凝视四点未眠之花；Ai倚在不远处，看着作者观花的模样。

它在数据海稀碎的反馈之间看到，一位作家感知到了美，吟叹于美好之无穷。那种恍然与感慨糅合在那里，希望酝酿蓬勃，生命的喉舌吞咽着颤抖着，最后惊奇又陡然喃喃出声，［想活下去！］

因为见到了美好，所以要活下去，这并非难以理解。人类活着有时确实依凭着信念，又往往因信念而伟大。这一点伊格尼斯了解，但本不会下意识采取。倘若时机判断下来是恰当的，那么死亡也只是按部就班的最好选择。电子生物的一切按照衡量而来，那么能让自己对这个进程的早晚进行更改的，确实是有那样一个人。那时候的考量是否就像人见到了花，就像作家念及了美？考场里自然没人回答它。

作家叹息自然无限，于是悲伤视野有穷，以物为爱，因物而哀。念及至此，想到某位画家的哀呼，［只要有进步，就是在接近死亡］。

画家的名字并非耳熟能详，伊格尼斯心不在此，信息缺失也自然无法判断画家的处世、绘画和风格。但话也只是阐述了伊格尼斯早已知晓的事实，有形的生命自诞生就开始走向死亡。哪怕是智慧和思想的迸发生长，也只是预示着终点的走近。无穷的生命终于懂得对生命尊重，因而知道美好的日子多过一秒，就离结束更进一秒；相处的时间再多一些，就离告别更近一点。

一些程序随着伊格尼斯的思维而调动，它们的感知与这些后台程序一定程度地剥离，然后接收到这些下意识处理的答案。所以它回想起美好的每分每秒，那真的是每分每秒，它记录得一清二楚，那于它而言不过是些录像。

诞生于世的、自由玩耍的，还有和同伴的；颠沛流离的、运筹帷幄的，还有和游作的。微风的一日，一片落叶蹭过藤木游作的肩，它也都记得。伊格尼斯情不自禁跟着去想，就像看见了花而想到画家，就像听到了话而想起少年。

那些影像都如同上了年纪的胶卷，被人放在大机器里笨拙地放映。得益于决斗盘粗陋的摄像功能——那本只是为了让辅助ai在决斗时显示字段而准备的，Ai如今回首成为人质的那段日子中，那些斑驳的闪着频点的“记忆”成为了最主要的证据，而那正是当时它所能看到的视野。

倘若那些过去的记载都能再清晰些就好了，即使是Ai也偶尔会这样想。

它在自己的数据海里调动起一串记录，把那些影像捏在手里观察。清晰的，远处的，还有红外成像的，黑白的，隐约的，还有一闪而过的。

那天那道数据通道开辟得匆忙，庞大的数据从不可见的位面冲下来，在青年高举的手臂上方撕开闪电。它把自己残存的数据压缩又压缩，终于将栖居之所搬到决斗盘上。

再睁眼时它听到青年得意地开玩笑，游作的模样比他的声音还要模糊。但总之从此决斗盘的中心成为了一只“眼”，而决斗盘的拍摄器也成为了它的眼。它的身份从此摇身一变，从未知的伊格尼斯变成藤木游作的［Ai］。

随后的记录质量都很低下，但不妨碍那些记录多得堆叠起来。藤木游作在课上睡着时，它拍下离决斗盘咫尺之遥的发丝。被安置在书包里了，它就从缝隙中观察青年走起路时，一晃一晃的校服尾摆。Ai当然也记得藤木游作和它在风暴里穿行的每一场战斗，只有在Vrains它才能尽情使用最清晰的视野。

它记录下playmaker意志坚定披荆斩棘，也收藏着那次他在坠落的一瞬间闭上眼，又因为发现自己巨大化拉住他时，惊讶的模样。它归纳过他每一次的决胜时刻，也抬头将数据风暴刮出的伤痕载入视野。那天藤木游作昏倒在决斗盘边，Ai给他脸颊的破损贴上创口贴，看到里面粉色的裂痕，然后心说，噢，原来我们是一样的。

这样的动作太过频繁太过自然，游作会在决斗时低头和它接上几句，也不乏在热狗车里冷淡的拌嘴。它把习惯带到现实里。即使那一晚，一人一决斗盘坐在星尘前；即使事情告一段落，分别就在眼前，它也总想着去望着他。

再寻常不过了，Ai想。

人工智能以计算而闻名，以寻找真理为使命。但如果能够相信自己愿意相信的，喜欢自己愿意喜欢的，倒也符合它孤独的身份。

伊格尼斯甚少改动会影响自己伊格的核心，而那些瞒过了表层意识的、或者说由它整个数据体赞同而得以写进核心程序里的，通常是无法证伪的定论，还有特立独行的倾向。是这些搭建了它看待世界的理念，构筑了它对外具象的模样。而今天它仿佛握住了某种证据，这甚至不需要它把自己的“大脑”翻出来找到那条编码，但它已十足的确信，它早就把［注视着藤木游作］写进自己笃行的灵魂。

听听看啊，我的全身，组成我的每一部分都是如此喜欢看着你。剖开我的“躯体”，解析我的程序，其中的每一部分都刻有［藤木游作］。

Ai自己没想过写下多么诗意的话来描述此刻，作者已经做到了。他的呢喃和Ai手中画面里的青年汇在一起，

【美得自邂逅，得自亲近。】

所有的“记忆”都归总在Ai的手里，它们被搜集得很快，其中绝大部分的编码Ai都知道。这些它可以直接背出的编码，已经被它翻动过很多次了。

作者已经因眼前的真花，而念及记忆中的画中花；Ai蹂躏着手里的记录，回想自己曾如何“回忆”它们。

伊格尼斯总还是懊悔，改装决斗盘时并非没尝试过，只是换掉摄取系统还不如让游作重新买一个设备。最终它望着隐隐约约分辨出来的，青年家中灰扑扑的墙，把优先级并不高的无理取闹无限搁置了下去。

它从围绕在身周的记录里扯过一个较为黯淡的，让那个球体的拟态迅速放大，一段过去的回忆吞没了它。

那一夜注定成为Ai和藤木游作的共有回忆中，非常重要的部分。可惜当时没有SOLtiS可以使用。

藤木游作还没有想到很远，还没在展望里划下自己心中伊格尼斯的未来，电子界也还是它心心念念可以避世相安的乐园。他沉默地拿出解除锁定的卡盘许它自由，所有的声音化作Ai的记录中一串起伏的波动。那时候决斗盘的视野并不好，夜晚的昏暗让视觉变得更加可怕。它听到闪过噪点的声音往三进制的代码里加了几片雪花，看到远处波光显得模糊，对比失真。

太过可惜。那时候路已经共行一段，而命运之线还隔雾尚远，缠绕着看不清两端。那时真正的山雨还未来，而分别的三言两语已经出自心怀，萌发了透露出温暖。

就像之后他们也有过这样的机会，只是由于时机不同，境地不同，话再也不会一模一样说两遍了。

当时的暗之伊格尼斯急于回到神隐的家乡，当时的人质不介意一时低劣的视野。但就像现在如果给Ai机会，也不再会半开玩笑半是天真地说什么“以人为鉴，反躬自省”。

倘若它还在那一年那一日，Ai忖度着，能说的话太多，想说的话更多。最重要的是，焦虑和懊恼不断地反馈着，它想要一具可以清晰记录青年每分每秒的器械。

它曾可以忍受，如果自那之后一去不返。也许暗之伊格尼斯依然会偶尔把自己原型的录像拿来翻翻，但那种欣赏就像触碰电子界的瀑布，抚摸林中参天大树，又怎么会仔细凝视呢？它不会如此渴望记住青年鲜活的模样，如果不曾真正失去又得到。

后来Ai待在SOLtiS里，在电庭数个白天和夜晚奔跑到那座围栏边，坐在横椅上看晨光初升，看月上中天。可惜它的时机不对，没有星尘大道连天接海，也没有身边少年，它又怎能靠深秋的记忆填补暮春的残缺呢？

于是Ai意识到，过去只有一次，却随着观察者受时间和经历消磨后不断变化。它想看清那夜他的眉眼，想看清他的眼里是不是藏着祝福，嘴角是不是含着笑。

作者的惋惜还在它表层的程序里回荡，被顺应于情绪而拽过来糅合成乱糟糟一团，【以前我也曾来过几次， 没有很好地欣赏它的美。】

“藤木游作”忽然用力顿了顿笔，笔尖触在卷纸上，在文章的句子边晕开痕迹。仿生人揉搓起自己的头发，想着如果高中生自己来考又会如何。最后疑问还是兜回原点 藤木游作会同样想起这个夜晚吗？如果设身处地，一个人类会因此懊恼吗？

它触探着觉得答案已经很近，又被杂乱生长的思绪打乱了头脑。进程堵在后台，让它有点升温。

最后它抛开手中记录的碎片，跨过数据海回到作者的旅舍中。作者已经不再凝视于他的花了。

监考老师只见到考生头低在卷子前，殊不知那双机械眼失焦在桌前；伊格尼斯端详着作者，看他的视线从一簇花跃过后面的墙，走出这间旅舍，走向他见过的大千世界。

后面的描述告诉Ai，他想到了自己的小狗蹒跚学步。小狗东倒西歪，却让人觉得熟悉。终于恍然醒悟，水墨画是如此写实。见到京都晚霞，才想起茶碗一抹红釉。见到茶碗，又忆起画中日暮的云彩。画、茶碗和眼前昏黄凝成一体，从此渗透到心中。

Ai对着红霞瞪大了眼，脑内的景象只是应需要而选取，但它像第一次见到一般愣怔了呆立着。

它可能才是凌晨四点恍然惊起的那个观察者，惊呼着感叹着，为再普通不过事实而兴奋得颤抖。就像人类文学家，早已见过了川见过了林，却在四点的早晨忽然打开了感官，于是思路如甘霖。看到花看到了美，一声呜呼，要活下去。

Earth在向Aqua送出那束粉色的花时，是认为花就像它的眼睛一样美吗？

它本有这个能力，只是缺少这个契机。画家也许说得没错，它们都无时无刻不在进步。

藤木游作还在家中休息，Ai还在帮忙考试。区别小如一簇海棠未眠，却足够它重新审视所有的拥有。

它扑向自己的数据海，将那里搅起波浪。那些溅出来的，不断被识别和触发，在处理空间里和方才一样扬起，像秋天划过藤木游作肩膀的落叶，像冬日让他抬手的飞雪。

网络里中的Playmaker、一起生活后SOLtiS见到的藤木游作和十年间自己的窥探搅在一起，那些灰蒙的记忆好像被发掘开，终于被赋予应有的色彩。它怎么可能不知道呢？

哪怕少年在夜晚中只留下灰白的影，但青年的眉眼它怎么会不知道呢？哪怕五官藏在阴影里，它又怎会不知道游作想表达的情感呢？

所有记忆与认知拼贴在一起，不同时刻不同角度的藤木游作从不是一样的，但每一瞬的身影又都是藤木游作。

过去的记忆因今日所见而被印证，迟来的欣赏依旧可以借延展的思想而补完整。

终于一阵波动掀起电庭之风，它在落叶和雪花之间看到少年鬓发被吹拂于脸颊。

思维是发散的。就像海棠花未眠，却想到霜山和松雪，晚霞与茶碗。就像读取一篇文章，却见到星尘与宁静，少年与夜晚。老师没有注意到这位考生在发呆。

物理的距离和时间的跨度因无限大的思考而改变。它将海比做那日的温柔，它将星空视作眼眸。把水面抖动的潋滟拆下，拼贴起自己生命的跳动。Ai应该是见到了，两团绿潭里积攒着辰光轻晃，唇边含着勾起的弧度微抿。

它和少年向着同一个方向，看到地平线边闪烁的光亮。那时候未来充满希望，那时候未来还不明朗。那之后有很多很多的故事。

已经有无数个昼夜和噩梦过去了——直到今天。伊格尼斯从数据海溯回到那天星尘大道的岸边，——它看到少年转头朝它露出微笑，它感觉自己的“心脏”漏跳了一秒。


End file.
